A Mangled Past
by TheMeOfTheUniverse
Summary: Before Foxy. Before Freddy. Before Bonnie. Before Chica. There was another. And maybe the two who are in the most disrepair don't want to stay in the pizzeria. (Mike and the animatronics are not hostile to each other in this. Pairings: Foxy x Mangle) Rated T because this is Five Nights at Freddy's, what do you expect?
1. Chapter 1

**So, uh, I decided to make a FnaF fic! Also, I am ****_not _****abandoning the Megamind fic. Working on it.**

**Well, I seem to have gotten over my writer's block. But now I have a cold. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy.**

_Mike shivered as he sat curled up in his swivel chair. He knew now that the animatronics were not going to kill him, as they realized on the forth night that he is not an endoskeleton. But they still made him uneasy. And they still scared him to death by popping their heads in the door and screeching. So he had nightmares. But after they scared Mike, they always calmed him down. Foxy was the best at scaring him. With his speed he always got the better of Mike, but every once in a while Mike surprised Foxy by hiding pizza in Pirate Cove. After a few days the pizza stunk really bad and Foxy couldn't go into Pirate's Cove untill he found the pizza._

_But soon all this would change._

**Sorry for shortness! I just wanted to get this up quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So. So. So. Sosososososo. Ok, I got nothin.**

Mike yawned. The animatronics were not going to scare him tonight, and he was going to help them look around the spare parts room after he checked the cameras. Making a quick sweep of the building, Mike saw Foxy backstage with Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. He set the camera down and started walking twords backstage.

Freddy turned around and say Mike coming in through the door and said, "Hey, Mike, help us open this door please." Freddy was suprisingly polite, as Mike had learned when he first met the robots. Foxy was banging on the door as hard as he could with his hook, leaving small dents in the wood.

"Woah, Foxy, calm down! I can't have you busting the door down, the manager will be after me with a pack of rabid squirrels." Mike called out to Foxy. "Now, I have the key and if you move I can open the door." Mike jammed the key into the keyhole and turned it, opening the door with a slight squeek. Foxy caught a glimpse of some metal endoskeleton and some white plastic over to one corner and went over to investigate.

Mike looked around the dusty room, taking in the emptiness of it. Suddenly Foxy called out, surprised, as the white fox head he had been examining, with only one eye, blinked. The band and Mike rushed over to see what was wrong and Bonnie and Chica gasped.

"Is this an animatronic?" Chica asked Foxy.

"Yes," Foxy replied.

"Why is it all… endoskeleton and head?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't know…" Foxy said.

The mouth moved, and one single, glitchy voice could be heard.

"Hi,"

**Maybe all chapters will be this short. But, if they are, they will be coming out faster. Yeah, I think this is the way they will be. Expect more chapters every day!**

**Foxy: Hey, why a cliffhanger**

**Me: Because I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

All the animatronics jumped back, startled.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" The voice said urgently.

"W-who's there?" Bonnie whispered nervously, stepping back. The pile of metal pushed itself up and it could be seen that it had thin metal endoskeleton legs, a thick metal endoskeleton body, and a think metal endoskeleton tail.

"Who are ye?" Foxy asked, calming down from his initial scare. Then he heard a groan from behind him and saw that Mike had been so startled that he jumped back many feet and hit his head on the wall. Mike was groaning softly as he got up slowly and walked over to Bonnie, calming him down.

"My name is… Well, I don't really have one. But you can call me Mangle." The broken fox said.

"Why are you so broken?" Freddy asked nervously, as Bonnie finally realized who was talking. "And you didn't do anything wrong. We were just startled." He added, seeing that she still looked worried.

Chica stared at her curiously and thought, _'Another female animatronic? I won't be so alone anymore!'_

"..so because of that, I was disscommitioned. Its torture really." Mangle finished.

"Ye have no idea, lass." Foxy grumbled.

Mangle looked at him and said, "Yes I do. I've been out of commision for more time than you."

"Yes, but you havn't been through what I have."

"I think I've been through worse." Mangle said quietly."You can feel pain, right?"

"..yes," Freddy answered for Foxy who looked silently horrified, crawling through his dark memories.

**_-Flashback- (Foxy's POV)_**

_I hadn't meant to do it. I never did. But… they don't belive me. I hate this horrible year. 1987. This little event will always be remembered. And I'll always haunt me. But… wait. There thay are again. Ripping my curtains and me along with them The pain rippled furiously through my body as they tore me . Then they left me glitching on the floor. I hated them for it. And I knew they knew it was a malfuntion. It wasn't my fault…_

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVEIWS! They are all positive, and I thank Guest and a random perrson. If you have suggustions, just PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Freddy urgently shook Foxy, trying to get him to snap ot of it. "FOXY!" He yelled, shaking him violently.

Foxy came back to earth, and blinked, trying to get rid of the memory. "Is he okay?" Mangle asked worriedly.

"Uh, yeah, he's fine." Bonnie said reassuringly.

Foxy looked at Mangle and Mangle looked at him, both feeling a sudden warmth inside of them.

Foxy thought, _'Why do I feel like this? I… like it. It's calming me down. How? Nothing can calm me down after a memory attack like that, at least not for a while. What is this feeling? Maybe it's… No! It can't be… No… It is… How?'_

And Mangle thought, _'Why do I feel so warm inside? I normally feel so lonely… All I'm doing is looking at Foxy… Maybe that's why… But why does he make me feel so good? Wait… No… It-It can't be! I.. I think it is though…' _All the while staring into Foxy's eyes while Foxy stared back.

The Other animatronics noticed this exchange, and when both foxes started to bluch, they knew they were correct.

"Uh, Foxy, can you give me a hand? I can only travel on ceilings…" Mangle asked Foxy shyly.

"OH- uh, sure." Foxy was jolted out of his thoughts and walked over to Mangle, picking her up and holding her to the ceiling, where she latched onto the plaster and looked down at him.

"Thanks." She smiled happily.

Chica whispered to Freddy that she needed to talk with him, Bonnie, and Mike. Freddy nodded and said, "Well, Mangle, nice meeting you. Sorry to be rude but I have to talk with Mike, Chica, and Bonnie about something."

"It's fine." Mangle replied distracedly, still looking at Foxy. Foxy still looking at her.

**This is where it starts… GET READY FOR AN EVENTFUL WEEKEND! And happy Thanksgiving! **


	5. Chapter 5

Freddy and the others, excluding Foxy and Mangle, walked over to Mike's office where Freddy said, "So, what are we going to do?"

"About what?" Mike asked blankly as he looked through the cameras.

"About Mangle and Foxy, silly! They both have crushes on each other." Chica said, giggling.

"Wait, REALLY?" Mike yelled, his eyes bulging.

"Yes. Really, Mike." Bonnie said, exasperated.

"Oh."

"Ok, lets get on with this meeting! We need to decide what to do? An animatronic has NEVER had a crush on another animatronic before! Or, at least that I know of." Freddy mumbled the last bit, looking at the other animatronics sheepishly, ashamed of not knowing something.

"Nope. No-one here has a crush on anyone else here. Except Mangle and Foxy, who have crushes on each other." Chica said, reassuring Freddy.

"Ok. So what are we gonna do?" Bonnie asked impatiently, his left ear twitching.

"I don't know. Maybe we should talk to our manager?" Freddy suggusted, looking at Mike.

"Yeah, okay, he said to call him if I needed to. I have his number right here." Mike said, grabbing his phone from his pocket and dialing his manager's number.

The manager's name was Mr. Eldred. John Eldread to be exact. Mike put the phone to his ear and said, "Uh, hello, Mr. Eldred? Just wanted to let you know about something."

There was a pause in which the Mr Eldred spoke. "About what?"

"Well, you know that old fox animatronic? Mangle?"

"Yeah, did you find her back there?"

"Yeah, and she met all the other animatronics."

"Wait, she's still activated?!"

"Um… yes. I don't think if she wasn't activated Foxy would have a crush on her."

"WHAT?!"

"And she has a crush on him back…"

**Next chapter will be what happens during this convorsation with Foxy and Mangle. PM if you have suggustions!**


	6. Chapter 6

Foxy and Mangle stared uneasily at each other, a bright red blush attacking both their cheeks like a raging fire.

"So, uh, how are you today Mangle?" Foxy asked tenativley.

"Oh, I'm great! How are you?"

"I'm good too. Hey, did you know that when you squeeze Freddy's nose, is makes a squeaking noise?"

"No!" Mangle laughs, and they both start joking about how Freddy is really silly some of the time, and really serious about 5 seconds after he laughs at a joke sometimes. They talk about how once Chica lost a pizza and eventually Bonnie found it in guitar. They just tell jokes in general. At the end of the day they are the best of friends and each is sure that they love the other a lot.

"So, you mean to tell me that two animatronics love each other?!" Mr. Eldred exclaimed into the phone loudly.

"Erm, not really, I only said they have crushes on each other." Mike replied slowly.

"They might love each other though!" Chica said from behind Mike.

"Who's that?" Mr Eldred asked.

"Oh, that's just Chica. She, Bonnie, and Freddy are all here in the office with me."

"WHAT?! And they're not trying to stuff you in a suit?"

"Um, no. If they were I wouldn't be talking to you."

"What's he saying?" Bonnie hissed.

Mike looked away from the phone and said, "He's surprised that you're not trying to stuff me in a suit." He said this loudly so Mr. Elmred could hear him.

The manager sighed and glared at the phone as he sat at his desk in his house, filing papers for the next day. Mike hung up and laughed, untill he heard a hauntingly sweet voice drifting from the direction of backstage.

**CAN YOU GUESS WHO IT IS? No? You sure? PLEASE I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS GIVE ME SOME PEOPLE.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mangle and Foxy were holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes unconsciously, and Foxy asked her if she could sing.

"Yes… Not very well, but I can sing." She had replied nervously.

"Can you sing me a song?" He had asked

"Ok…" She whispered nervously. Mangle cleared her throat and, in a haunting, sweet voice, began to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are grey<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<p>

The other night dear, as I lay sleepin'  
>I dreamed, I held you in my arms<br>When I awoke dear, I was mistaken  
>So I hung my head and I cry<p>

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are grey<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<p>

You told me once dear, you really loved me  
>And no one else could come between<br>But now you've left me and you love another  
>And you have shattered all my dreams<p>

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are grey<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<p>

I'll always love you and make you happy  
>If you will only say the same<br>But if you leave me to love another  
>But you'll regret it all some day<p>

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are grey<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<br>Please don't take my sunshine away"

The other animatronics and Mike heard this song, and crept closer to backstage, where they let themselves in to see Mangle singing and looking peacefully into Foxy's eyes while he looked back into her's.

The others felt awkward just standing there, and as Mangle finished up her song, she said, "There. I wasn't really that good, but… It's the best I can do."

"Mangle, that was the best singing I've ever heard in my entire life. And I've been here for years, from my cove I can hear the noises of the restaurant. And I've heard some really good singers. But none of them could ever match your singing. Yours is pure beauty." Foxy said calmingly, blushing.

The intruders left the two in peace, thinking that Foxy and Mangle hadn't noticed them. After they left, Mangle said to Foxy, "It's funny how they thinnk they can hide." And they both looked at the door and laughed.

_DING! The alarm rings for 6 o'clock and Foxy and Mangle end up spending the day together in the backstage areas of the pizzeria, occasionally interupped by Freddy or Bonnie telling them to be quiet after one of the many shows. (This is a time jump, it has been many weeks since Mangle was discovered by Foxy.)_

Laughing uncontrolably, Mangle bounded across the ceiling, trying to catch Foxy again. She skidded to a stop when she came face-to-face with a certain purple bunny.

"What are you guys doing?" He whispered angrily. "You're gonna get discovered!"

"No we aren't, Bonnie. We have everything under control!" Foxy called out from across the room as Mangle fell from the ceiling and onto the floor with a huge THUD! "…ok, maybe we're a little disorganized. But that doesn't mean we're going to be discovered!" Foxy said as he helped Mangle back up onto the ceiling and made sure she was okay. "I mean, its not like we're running around out there. Come to think of it, Mangle could probably go out there unnoticed since she only travels on ceilings! Maybe she could hide somewhere up they and I'd have to point her out…" Foxy trailed off thoughfully as Mangle tapped him on the shoulder and said,

"You're it!" He was jolted out of his concentration and scrambled around, trying to grab Mangle before she got to the higher points of the ceiling. He failed and shook his hook at her while she giggled, tapping on a light dangling from a beam to make an annoying high pitched sound to taunt Foxy.

"Focus, you two!" Bonnie nearly yelled. They both fell silent and Freddy walked in, a stern look on his face.

Mangle reached down to Foxy and said, "Grab onto my paws. I think IO can lift you up here before Freddy sees us. Then we can make a getaway." Foxy reached up, grabbed her hands, and she pulled him onto a metal beam that was just thick enough for Foxy.

Freddy looked over at Bonnie and asked, "What's going on in here?" Foxy ran along the beams and made it into the backstage room where he had first found Mangle. They crawled into the corner, Mangle in her usual spot, Foxy a few feet away. They could hear muffled voices from Freddy and Bonnie in the next room, and while they heard this, Mangle absentmindedly tapped her broken eye that was lying sightlessly on the floor. Foxy inspected the scratch in his suit, wishing it were fixed as it still hurt every once in a while. Freddy and Bonnie entered with Bonnie looking flustered and angry, with a glare that could kill. Freddy looked cool yet disapproving, surveying the two foxes with suspicion. He shuddered when he saw Mangle playing with her dislocated eyeball and looked away. The two animatronics finally seemed to notice the two intruders that invaded their calm sanctuary.

"What bring you two here?" Mangle asked, not looking up.

"We came in here because Bonnie said that you two were causing trouble." Freddy said sternly. "Is this true?"

"…Yes…" They said simultaneously, glancing quickly at each other before just staring at the floor, both stopping playing with their injuries.

"Why do you two do this stuff? I mean, I know you're decommissioned but that doesn't mean you can do whatever the heck you want!" Freddy said loudly, not quite yelling, not quite talking.

"We're sorry…" They simultaneously trailed off, looking at Freddy with puppy dog faces before sighing and turning around to stare at the posters at the wall. "Well, goodbye now. And we _know_ we can't come out until tomorrow. " They said, speaking together again. Freddy and Bonnie left, and again they spoke together, saying, "Well, we better catch up on sleep." They both grinned and fell asleep only a few centimeters apart.

When they awoke they were closer than before, and neither of them minded, so they went right back to sleep. When they were again disturbed by a clanging in the kitchen, their bodys were touching and they still didn't mind. So they slept through the rest of the night right next to each other, both having calm dreams for once.

Mike, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica noticed that the two foxes were curled up into little circles next to each other, sleeping more peacefully than they had ever witnessed them sleep before, because they both knew that both animatronics had horrific nightmares during the night. Mangle only stirred once, and her sudden movement woke up Foxy, who comforted her and told her that he would protect her. They both fell asleep after that and they didn't stir again until the next morning.

Foxy and Mangle woke up with their noses touching and hastily drew apart, startled.

"Uh, sorry." They stammered in sync nervously. "Uh, no, its fine." They said, again in sync. "We need to stop doing that!" They laughed together. They both burst into uncontrollable fits of laugher, attracting Freddy, who looked into the room, saw the two rolling around with laugher and chuckled. The two heard him and shut up instantly. "Uh, sorry for being loud Freddy." They said in sync. Freddy couldn't understand it, but after they said this they once again were filled with laugher that echoed off the walls and was purely fun. "Oops, sorry again." Then they started laughing again. Everytime they tried to say something they said it in sync and made them laugh harder.

"Maybe you guys should just not talk for a little." Freddy said loudly, trying to be heard over their loudness. "I'll get you some paper and some pencils. You can use those to communicate"

Mangle and Foxy opened their mouths to talk, then though better of it and just nodded.

Freddy walked over the the office and grabbed two markers and two pads of paper. He hurried back and handed then both the supplies. Mangle and Foxy smiled to him, and he nodded back at them before almost sprinting to the stage because is five minutes they had another show.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were about halfway through their show when they heard muffled laugher from behind them, both laughs glitch. Freddy and the others scowled in their heads and made a silent agreement to ground the two for a week after they were finished with their show.

Foxy and Mangle had just been handed the pieces of paper and the markers and Mangle had immediately started to draw on her paper. After about five minutes, Mangle tapped Foxy on the shoulder from the ceiling and handed him her drawing. It was a perfect representation of Foxy, down to the last scratch on his hook. He sat there stunned for a good five minutes, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"It is good?" Mangle asked worriedly.

"It-it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. Ever." He whispered. Then a grin spread onto his face. "Do you think a prank is in order for the grounding?"

"Do I ever."

So Mangle set to work. After about half an hour she finally got it perfect. She 'walked' over to Foxy (If you can call crawling across a ceiling walking) and handed him the picture. He just giggled at first, but then laughed hysterically, Mangle joining in. The image was just too funny not to laugh at.

The band's show had finished and all three animatronics stomped angrily toward the door behind which the two foxes were hiding.

Freddy slammed open the door and the two giggling foxes went silent. Freddy and the others could see that the two held a piece of paper. Foxy quickly folded the paper up and handed it to Mangle who crawled more to the middle of the room and hid the paper in her secret compartment that no-one but her and Foxy knew about.

Freddy ignored her for the most part until she fell off the beams with a thump next to Foxy. Bonnie and Chica though they both looked guilty, and Chica asked, "What are you guys up to, and why are you being so loud?"

"Nothing." They replied in sync, bursting into laugher after finishing their sentence.

Freddy said, "Chica, you can't talk to them out loud when they're together. They'll just say everything at the same time and burst into fits of laugher! Mangle, Foxy, use the pads to answer the questions."

The two foxes nodded, still giggling a little before Freddy shot them a glare and they quieted up.

"Now, what are you two up to?" Bonnie repeated Chica's question

On the pad, Mangle scribbled, 'Nothing.'

"No, really. What are you up to?" Chica questioned.

'Nothing!' Foxy wrote.

"Don't think I didn't see that piece of paper, you two." Freddy said in a warning tone. The two burst out in laugher, not being able to hold it in. Mangle, who had climbed back onto the ceiling, fell down again, but when she fell, she stopped laughing and whimpered in pain. As soon as Foxy heard her whimper, he stopped laughing and made a weird static noise that sounded worried. Mangle made a static noise back, and they continued like this for a while, until Foxy pushed her arm back into its socket and they looked expectantly at Freddy.

_THE RADIO SIGNALS TRANSLATE AS FOLLOWS_

_Foxy: Are you hurt?_

_Mangle: I think so. My arm hurts._

_Foxy: Let me help. Where on your are does it hurt?_

_Mangle: Well, I can't really feel my arm, just my shoulder burning in pain._

_Foxy: Sounds to me that you have a dislocated arm. I'm gonna have to push it back in. Its gonna hurt a bit, but then the pain will leave. Ok?_

_Mangle: Ok._

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stared at the two, going over the strange exchange in their minds. Freddy was the first to snap out of it, and he asked, "_What_ was _that_?"

Mangle scribbled down, 'A secret language. I've always known it, and when you grounded us, I taught it to him.'

"Oh." Bonnie didn't ask what time they grounded them. There were too many to count.

"Okay, we're getting off subject here! What were you guys doing?"

'Just drawing…' Mangle scribbled and motioned for Foxy to hand Freddy the drawing she made of Foxy.

Freddy looked at the picture in disbelief, noticing the signature in the corner that said, 'For Foxy. From Mangle.'

"But, Mangle, how..?"Chica gasped, stunned, looking over Freddy's shoulder.

'It was easy.' Mangle shrugged as she help up the pad.

"Well, we're not going to get any answers out of you two anytime soon. I'll have to ask Mike for some help tonight." Freddy sighed. The two troublemakers burst out in fits of laugher at the word, 'tonight'.


	8. Chapter 8

Mangle, clinging to the ceiling, let a folded piece of paper flutter down onto Mike's cameras. Mike looked up, but didn't see her, as she was very well hidden. He didn't yet know about the drawing that Mangle made of Foxy, so he assumed someone left it up there and it fell just now. He carefully unfolded the paper, trying not to rip it, and when he saw the image he burst into fits of hysterical laugher. He pressed the button for the intercom, stifling his giggles, and said, "Uh, Freddy, can you come over here please?" He waited a little and was surprised when Freddy tapped his shoulder, he jumped and turned around in a flash, calming down when he saw it was just Freddy. Quickly, Mike reached out and squeezed Freddy's nose, and a squeak like a dog toy was emitted. Freddy's eyes widened and Mike burst into laughter, jumping up from his chair and running down the hall like a kid. Freddy was very tempted to chase after him, but he knew he must restrain himself.

He looked around the office a little bit and saw a piece of paper on the ground with creases like it had been folded. He picked it up and saw that it was a perfect picture of him, but with Mike squeezing his nose. He was stunned. He only knew two people who knew that his nose squeaked and who could draw so well. "MANGLE! FOXY!" He yelled out, furious. He heard glitch laugher from the ceiling, and there was a loud thump as Mangle hit some of the beams and crashed down on the floor. She was a little bruised but the whole thing was just too funny for her to care. Mangle looked over at Freddy's furious face, attempted to compose herself, couldn't, and with an amazing leap that Freddy couldn't believe, she jumped up onto the ceiling and crawled out of sight.

Mangle and Foxy were in Pirate's Cove when Freddy found them, and Freddy was surprised at this, because Foxy wouldn't let any other animatronic, or Mike, into his cove and would attack anyone who tried. Freddy stayed outside to be safe and bellowed, "YOU TWO HAD BETTER GET OUT HERE OR I'M COMING IN!"

Surprisingly, Mangle and Foxy didn't notice this as they were too mesmerized by each other to even begin to hear Freddy. Foxy put his arm around Mangle's shoulders and brought her closer. Freddy peeked in and only saw their backs, as they were too busy just staring at each other. He quickly pulled his head back out, confused. By this point in time everyone had forgotten about the day they found Mangle. Almost everyone. The two in Pirate's Cove still remembered it, and here they found themselves confessing their feelings.

"Uh, Mangle, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time." Foxy swallowed nervously.

"What is it, Foxy?" Mangle asked, looking into his eyes.

"Uh, um, Mangle, I-I l-love you." Foxy whispered, closing his eyes.

He expected rejection. He expected Mangle to be horrified. He did not expect to be pulled into a hug and hear her say, "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Freddy, who was just outside the curtains of Pirate's Cove, heard this and went to go tell the others. He hurriedly ran to the kitchen, where he heard the clanging of Chica cooking. As he entered, he saw Mike sitting at the table, still giggling about Freddy's nose, Bonnie sitting next to him, obviously trying not to laugh, and Chica cooking, her face bored.

"Hey! Everyone! Guess what?" Freddy shouted.

Mike looked at Freddy's nose and laughed, before seeing the glare on Freddy's face and then he shut up.

"What?" Bonnie called out from beside Mike. "Is it about the two troublemakers?"

"Oddly enough, it it. And I don't mean that its odd that they did something. I mean the thing they did is odd. AND I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT MY NOSE!" Freddy rumbled.

"Well, then, what did they do?" Chica called out from her position at the oven.

"Well, Mangle was in Foxy's cove-"

"WHAT?!" All three of the onlookers gasped.

"Yeah, I know, I was wondering about that too. So I only heard them laughing, I didn't actually see them, and I yelled really loud for them to come out, but they didn't, so I poked my head in to see what they were doing. They were sitting next to each other on a cushion in the middle of the floor, and Foxy had his arm around her shoulders. So I stopped looking at them and just stood outside, waiting for them. And I heard Foxy tell her that he loved her-"

"WHAT?!" The responding, 'what,' was even more strong then the last one.

"-And I heard Mangle tell him that she loved him back."

The room sat in stunned silence for about an hour, when the tension was broken by Mike saying, "Well, I need to call the manager…"


	10. Chapter 10

**This is just Mike's conversation with the manager.**

"Erm, excuse me, Mr Elmred?"

"Yes Mike?"

"Foxy and Mangle love each other."

"WHAT? FOR REAL?"

"For real."

"Well, this'll certainly be intresting."

"Also, even before they told each other that they loved each other they were huge troublemakers. I don't want to think about what they'll get up to now…" Mike groans.

"Maybe they'll be more subdued?"

"No way! They were best friends, and before that they were good friends, and before that just friends. Everytime their relationship level went up, they got worse! Yesterday –" Mike breaks off, snickering uncontrollably.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Well, you know how Freddy's nose squeaks? They found out about it and they were the only ones who knew. So Mangle drew a picture of me squeezing Freddy's nose, and under it it said, 'squeak', so I had to try it! So I called Freddy over, squeezed his nose, and ran. He found them out though."

"Oh, I see."

"But after that he heard Foxy and Mangle confessing their feelings to each other. And so he came to tell us."

"This is complicated."

"Is it ever."


	11. Chapter 11

Foxy returned Mangle's hug, and after what seems like a century, they let go of each other.

"I suppose it's time for you know my real name, then." She said nervously.

"So you're name's not Mangle?"

"Well, that's what everyone calls me, not my real name. My real name is Esmerelda."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful person." Foxy replied lovingly, hugging her.

She hugged him back, whispering, "Thank you. But can you please not tell anyone about it?"

"Of course."

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Mike were all sitting at one of the party tables, talking.

"I hate those two sometimes." Freddy sighed.

"I know how you feel." Chica said simply

Mike just sighed.

Bonnie just shook his head.

Back in the cove, Foxy and Mangle were snuggling while they watched a movie. They both fell asleep eventually, with Foxy's head on Mangle's shoulder.

Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, and Mike all peeked in the curtain of Pirate's Cove to see the two foxes sleeping together.

Slowly, night after night, the band and Mike became more distant with the two troublemakers, as they pulled more and more dangerous pranks on the others, one nearly resulting in Mike's death. A few days before that prank, they had announced their relationship.

After that prank, Freddy had them both pinned to the wall by their necks. He hissed, "What are you two _thinking_?!"

"We're thinking that we're not wanted!" They managed to choke out, speaking in sync. Freddy loosened his hold on them a little so that they could talk.

Freddy was so angry at them that he let them slump to the ground limply as he growled, "You're right about that."

That was the spark to a flame that would become a fire, a fire that would become an inferno.


	12. Chapter 12

A plan was being made by Foxy and Mangle. The cove was the perfect place to plot, as no-one ever came it, and if they did they would be attacked viciously by the two foxes hiding behind the curtains.

The plan was one so the two foxes could get outside and live in the forest. They would be able to act like normal foxes but still hold their memories and personality. They would be able to do this because the two troublemakers had been trying to make a new eye for Mangle. They had succeeded and the chip that made them like normal foxes was only a few bits more complicated. And in the process of making Mangle a new eye, they both repaired their costumes, Mangle's limbs finally getting untangled so she could walk normally. She still possessed the power to walk on ceilings, but now she could also walk on the floor. Mangle still preferred the ceiling, and she gave Foxy some new modifications that enabled him to walk on the ceiling too.

They now only talked in their static language, much to the annoyance of the others. But Foxy and Mangle didn't care one bit, and ignored everyone but each other. The only time Mangle stopped speaking static is when she sang. Foxy never stopped.

One time Mangle was sitting in the middle of the kitchen and she started to sing hauntingly to the tune of 'You are my Sunshine'.

We're leaving here

Never to come back

We'll always be gone

So don't come looking.

Chica was scared by this melody, she wasn't sure what it meant.

Foxy was still working on the chip when he heard a click and a murmured, "Yes!"

He walked over to Mangle and asked, "What's so good?"

"I finished it. And I made two" She grinned. "Let's do this, Foxy. Let's leave this stupid pizzeria once and for all." She said, then started singing again, the same song as before.

Foxy walked over to the scratched part of the wall that was hidden behind purple star-covered curtains. "We have a lot of work to do to get out tonight."

"Then we better start now."

Foxy and Mangle worked through the night, biting and scratching at the wall until they made an opening big enough for them to go through on at a time. "We've done it!" Mangle whispered. "Now we just have to activate those chips. And, Foxy, I made it so we can only speak in static and make normal fox noises when we turn on the chips."

"That's fine." Foxy replied, setting a folded-in-half paper on the table and then walking over to the chips and grabbing them.

"Me first." Mangle said. "It won't activate right away and I know how to do this more than you, so I'll use the few minutes I have to activate yours."

Foxy opened the panel on the back of Mangle's head and carefully activated the small green chip. Mangle's eyes glowed white for a moment before returning to their normal pink color.

"Now you're turn. Quickly, I only have a few minutes." Foxy gave her the chip, turned around, and Mangle activated his chip too. After a few minutes both were on all fours, grinning at the fact that the chip had worked. They both squeezed through the hole and jumped outside.

**Hmmm… this is where I start to get ideas. I just want to say right now that the animatronics can eat in this. They are fueled by it, allowing Foxy and Mangle to be as foxlike as possible. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVEIWS!**


	13. Author's Notes

**Ok, just wanted to say: I'm bringing in Marionette. I won't be able to post for a while because I will be trying to find him a role, but expect something with Marionette in it soon. Bear with me please!**

**Oh, and I'm also bringing in Goldy. He's not gonna try to kill everyone, just gonna give him a dramatic entrance.**

**EVERYONE LOVES DRAMATIC ENTRANCES!**


	14. Chapter 14

Foxy and Mangle padded slowly through the forest, gazing amazed at the trees, sky, and grass. They conversed using a series of complex yips and barks, their new programming telling them they needed to find a den.

Soon they came across a nice cave. It was small, but Foxy could fix that by making corridors and rooms with his hook hand. He started scratching a tunnel the instant they were in the cave, while Mangle decided to explore a bit.

Freddy had decided to tell Foxy he was sorry for what he had said, and brushed aside the starry purple curtains enclosing Pirate's Cove. The only thing he found was an empty stage and a hole in the wall. "Not again!" Freddy wailed in distress.

Chica, Bonnie, and Mike ran to the cove, Chica and Bonnie gasping when they saw the hole, and Mike just looking confused.

"Why is there a hole in the wall?" Mike asked, thoroughly confused. "And where are Foxy and Mangle?"

Mangle had just started toward the depths of the forest when she saw a flash of gold. She whipped her head around to stare in the direction she had perceived it, starting to pad toward the color. Mangle poked her head through a gap between two trees and saw a golden bear with a deep blue top hat and bow tie.

**I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SO LONG AND I'M SO SORRY! I will make a super chapter so you people won't kill me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I just want to say… THANK YOU! I can't believe this story hit the 12k view mark in such a short time... It's amazing.**

**Anyway, I wanted to get Goldy involved more so I quickly wrote this one. Superchapter coming soon!**

Mangle made a static noise, which, to the golden bear, sounded like, 'Hello?' The bear quickly turned around, seeing a white fox with deep red cheeks, a light pink muzzle, light pink rimmed eyes, with one of the sockets missing an eye, and a little lipstick on the fox's muzzle.

'Who are you?' He asked, making the obvious conclusion that this fox was an animatronic.

'My name is Mangle, I came here with Foxy. Who are you?' She replied, seeming nice enough.

'Call me Goldy.' Goldy smiled. 'So, why'd you come here?'

'We were tired of the pizzeria. Plus Freddy said we weren't wanted… So we came out here.' Mangle answered tentatively.

Goldy chuckled a bit. 'Ah, Freddy...'

'Wait, you know him?' Mangle looked surprised.

'I've had my fair share of time in that restaurant. Why don't you show me where you live?' Goldy was sure he could trust this fox, and Mangle was sure she could trust the bear.

'Follow me.' Mangle led him off to the cave she and Foxy had found, which now had quite a large interior.

'Foxy? I want you to meet someone.' Mangle called into the darkness. Foxy soon came out, interested in who it could be when they were out in the wild like this.

Goldy nodded his head at the russet fox, saying in static, 'Nice to meet you, I'm Goldy.'

Foxy smiled and said, 'Nice to meet you too. My name's Foxy.'


End file.
